


Кровь не водица

by fandom_MassEffect, Salome



Series: Чудеса случаются [2]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Drama, Gen, Humor, Kid Fic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 02:49:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15524418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_MassEffect/pseuds/fandom_MassEffect, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salome/pseuds/Salome
Summary: Жизнь и мнения маленькой, но непростой турианской девочки.





	Кровь не водица

Из всех детей в классе только у Мелины и мама, и папа были живы и жили вместе с ней, на Палавене, а кое у кого и вовсе никого не осталось в живых, так что Тарк считала, что ей повезло. У нее было целых два дедушки, да еще каких! Ну, и отец, конечно — но его она никогда и не видела живьем: он, как и родители Тивуса, был отрезан от Апийского Креста сломанными ретрансляторами. Их, конечно, должны были починить когда-нибудь, как уже починили самые основные, но пока что он был не в счет.

Она даже разговаривала с ним однажды по комлинку, но помех было столько, что лица было почти не разобрать. Он сказал: «Ты слушаешься дедушку? А азбуку читаешь?», хотя Тарк уже пошла в приготовительный класс и могла разобрать двухсложные слова, вот глупый! А пока она дулась, время сеанса связи истекло. Тарк могла бы, конечно, попросить дедушку Адриена устроить ей еще один — он бы сначала поворчал, что не годится пользоваться высоким положением, чтобы получить личные привилегии, но потом обязательно уступил бы, ей он всегда уступал. Просто Тарк уже сама не захотела.

Дедушка Адриен был Тарк не родным, а приемным, но любил ее от этого не меньше. Просто так уж вышло, что, когда она появилась на свет, ее родители спасали галактику и каждый день отправлялись на какую-нибудь очень опасную миссию, вот им и пришлось поручить Тарк заботам дедушки Адриена, пока не найдутся ее кровные родные — так ей рассказали. 

Тут, конечно, было много вопросов: например, они что, вообще не думали, что опасно в такое время заводить детей? 

Тарк все знала про то, откуда берутся дети: она задала вопрос учительнице, как только они прошли двузначные числа. Она пересчитала парты в классе, и их оказалось двадцать четыре — красивое круглое число. Но занято было всего шесть, и в прошлом классе, из которого ее выгнали, учеников было столько же. Вообще, судя по тому, как редко Тарк встречались другие дети ее возраста на улицах, так дела обстояли повсюду. Получается, почти все они погибли во время войны? 

Но госпожа Илларо объяснила: нет, не погибли. Просто когда условия окружающей среды неблагоприятны для младенцев, то мамин организм может заморозить развитие зародыша до более благополучных времен или вовсе прекратить беременность. Этот механизм сформировался у предков турианцев в жарком климате Палавена, когда ребенок, рожденный в засушливый сезон, попросту не выживал. Тарк всегда было очень интересно слушать про эволюцию, так что ответ ее вполне удовлетворил.

Но если для того, чтобы завести ребенка во время войны, родители должны его очень-преочень хотеть, то почему от нее сразу отказались? Неужели у примарха Турианской Иерархии в разгар войны была менее опасная работа, чем у них? Мама и папа Тивуса, по крайней мере, улетели от него, когда ему было уже полгода, и он хоть немножко их запомнил. 

А Тарк выкормил дедушка Адриен, а потом, когда нашлись дедушка Кастис и тетя Солана, то дедушка Кастис, конечно, захотел забрать Тарк к себе, и они с дедушкой Адриеном долго спорили, пока не договорились, что она будет жить по чуть-чуть и у того, и у другого. Дедушке Кастису это не очень понравилось. Ну еще бы, она ведь родная дочка дедушкиного родного сына — это что-то да значит, да к тому же самая милая и хорошая девочка на свете (дедушка сам так сказал, и у Тарк не было оснований сомневаться в его словах).

Еще дедушка Кастис был ужасно недоволен, что Тарк назвали Тарквинией, но об этом он ворчал только вполголоса и когда дедушки Адриена не было рядом. Он бы, конечно, предпочел дать ей родовое имя или назвать в честь бабушки, например, но из уважения к памяти погибшего дяди Тарквиния Виктуса говорил об этом только с домочадцами. Тарк вообще подозревала, что дедушка Адриен сам ее и назвал — из того немногого, что она знала о родителях, было понятно: с них бы сталось забыть дать ребенку имя.

Но больше всего дедушки Тарк ругались о ее матери. Всё, что Тарк о ней знала, — это что она погибла, защищая Галактику от Жнецов. Стоило ей задать кому-то из старших вопрос о ней, как начинались жаркие споры. «Ребенок имеет право знать», — настаивал дедушка Адриен, когда был уверен, что Тарк не слышит. «Ребенок имеет право обойтись без дополнительной стигмы», — возражал дедушка Кастис. «Быть спасительницей Галактики — стигма только у тебя в голове!» — «А эксперименты "Цербера"? Технологии Жнецов? Как мы объясним ей, откуда она взялась?» Кончался разговор всегда тем, что дедушки обзывали друг друга старыми дураками и еще по нескольку дней не разговаривали, так что Тарк в итоге перестала задавать вопросы.

Слово «стигма» она нашла в словаре, но не поняла определение, ясно было только, что это что-то плохое. Но и с ним, и без него что-то не сходилось. Получается, мама Тарк состояла в «Цербере»? Но она точно знала, что «Цербер» — это террористическая организация землян, другие расы туда не принимали (как будто кто-то захочет!), а Тарк была самой обычной турианкой.

Ну, правда, ей зачем-то приходилось ходить на дополнительные занятия по человеческому языку и культуре, а поскольку приказал это дедушка Адриен, было никак не отвертеться. Может быть, он надеялся, что Тарк, когда вырастет, станет дипломатом? Хотя вообще-то она предпочла бы стать инженером, ну или военной, она еще не решила. В человеческом языке она половину звуков не могла произнести из-за устройства рта, а при попытках воспроизвести другую половину царапала язык до крови собственными зубами, так что политиком ей, наверное, не бывать.

Впрочем, когда во второй половине урока проходили культуру и можно было включить переводчик обратно, она немедленно прощала учительнице все свои мучения. Потому что человеческие комиксы и мультики — это была сила! Брог ей ужасно завидовал, у него-то на дополнительных была одна тоска, ведь на Тучанке нет никаких нормальных развлечений.

И человеческая десятичная система счисления — это было ужасно интересно. При попытке считать в ней голова шла кругом, как когда госпожа Ньютон, рассказывая о ее происхождении, положила руки на стол, и у Тарк зарябило в глазах от количества пальцев. Но ведь у людей двенадцать месяцев в году и двадцать четыре часа в сутках — им совсем немного оставалось до того, чтобы начать считать по-нормальному! Чего же им не хватило? Это была одна из загадок и тайн, которые Тарк обязательно собиралась разгадать, когда станет постарше.

В этот класс Тарк попала, когда предыдущий учитель заявил, что она неуправляемая. Хотя она всего-то взломала замок (он даже не был толком заперт изнутри, чего там ломать) и сбегала на улицу за сахарной ватой. Ну ладно, еще разок посадила учителю в стол ядовитого кракта — не настоящего, конечно, а голограмму из наглядных пособий. Но уж пожар в классе она устроила совершенно случайно, когда изучала концентрацию солнечных лучей с помощью линзы, — несправедливо ее за это обвинять! Дедушка Кастис был крайне возмущен, но не поведением Тарк, а учителем. Он сказал, что сам он некомпетентный, а его внучка — на редкость сообразительная девочка.

После этого в жизни Тарк и появилась госпожа Илларо. Она была первой учительницей у папы Тарк, и дедушка специально ее разыскал и долго уговаривал вернуться на работу. Если она как-то справлялась с Гаррусом, сказал он, — вот уж кто был неуправляемым — то с Тарк они точно поладят.

Кроме госпожи Илларо — с ней и правда было очень интересно — в новом классе Тарк отлично поладила с Брогом. Именно с кроганом они затеяли побег в космопорт. Сколько Тарк ни подговаривала остальных турианцев, они так и не решились нарушить правила (хотя у Мелины глаза успели загореться мечтательно — может быть, в следующий раз получится и ее сманить), спасибо хоть не настучали. На этот раз все выходы были надежно заблокированы, пришлось устроить подкоп на игровой площадке. Брог предлагал взорвать ворота, но тогда их побег бы сразу заметили. Зато в космопорту он остался очень доволен: с помощью детских омни-тулов им удалось устроить отличнейшую дымовую завесу и почти угнать челнок.

Сейчас Тарк очень неприятно об этом вспоминать. Такое младенчество — надеяться на челноке долететь до галактики Андромеды, ведь до нее два миллиона световых лет! Когда госпожа Илларо объяснила им это, Тарк расплакалась от стыда. 

Брогу досталось по первое число от его мамы. Она и Тарк обещала, что намнет ей холку, если такое еще повторится, и ее высокопоставленная родня ее не спасет. Тарк до того никогда не били и даже не грозили всерьез, но мама у Брога шаманка и посол, так что к ее угрозе Тарк отнеслась очень серьезно. В следующий раз, твердо решила она позже, она отправится в путь, только когда кварианский ковчег будет почти совсем готов к отлету — еще раз испытывать терпение мамы Брога она не станет.

Из-за того, что Тарк получила в наказание школьную отработку на целый год, она и не попала в космопорт, когда заново заработал ретранслятор в Туманности Титана и ее папа должен был вернуться на Палавен. Встречу обещали торжественную, и оба дедушки собирались там быть, а Тарк госпожа Илларо не отпустила из школы. Все равно, сказала она, общаться лучше в кругу семьи, а так я по крайней мере буду уверена, что ты сегодня никуда не улетишь.

Так что Тарк не пропустила ни одного урока, пришла домой из школы, потом вернулся дедушка Кастис, потом наступил вечер, а они все ждали и ждали. Нира, студентка, которая приводила ее из школы и помогала по хозяйству, вместо того чтобы идти домой, затеяла на кухне жаркое — видно, ей тоже было интересно посмотреть на папу Тарк. Дедушка зажег лампу в гостиной, и Тарк разложила на столе свои раскраски. И вот наконец во дворе раздался еле слышный гул, на площадку перед домом приземлился флаер, и оттуда вышли сразу трое. Тарк осторожно выглянула в прихожую.

У ее папы оказалось ужасно уродливое лицо. По голограмме было совершенно непонятно, какие глубокие шрамы покрывают у него половину головы. Прямо как у крогана! Интересно, в вопросах воспитания детей он тоже ведет себя, как кроган? Не хотелось бы вот так сходу проверять. И Тарк на всякий случай спряталась под стол.

Сопровождающие папы — то ли охранники, то ли адъютанты, Тарк не очень разбиралась — остались ждать, а папа зашел в гостиную и поздоровался. Он что-то искал глазами, и вид у него был немного растерянный. Зато дедушка Кастис выглядел очень довольным. Нира заглянула с каким-то блюдом — это, оказывается, был гостинец из Туманности Титана, декстро-ягоды с планеты Торвальд.

Тарк было очень интересно попробовать хоть одну ягодку, но высовываться она пока не решалась. Впрочем, Нира оставила незадвинутой дверь, и Тарк, предварительно оглядевшись, вынырнула из-под стола и проскользнула на кухню.

Там тоже стояла миска с ягодами — большими, фиолетовыми и довольно вкусными, несмотря на то, что Тарк прямо чувствовала, как по горлу в организм забираются ненавистные витамины. А еще там сидели двое папиных сопровождающих, турианец и человек, и наперебой рассказывали Нире ужасно интересные истории про Туманность Титана.

— ...Нас ведь нашли одними из последних, мы очень удачно в шахте просидели всю заварушку, а потом, когда пронеслась волна, то снесла всё оборудование с поверхности астероида, и связь мы наладили только через пару месяцев. Собственно, потом нашим методом и межпланетный комлинк пробросили, и после того, как связались с большой сетью, наш долго ходил смурной — про Шепард ведь тогда же узнали. Помню, когда я представил доклад о разборе производственных мощностей на недостающие элементы, он этак смерил меня взглядом и говорит: «Об этом не может быть и речи», — таким голосом, что я думал, на месте поседею… Ну ничего, как-то оттаял потом.

Тарк вдруг поняла, что «наш», о котором они говорили с такой гордостью и почтением, — это они про папу. Ну ничего себе, наглость какая, он не их, он ее!

— А расскажи, как вы изо майнили на Тьюринге, — попросил турианец.

— Да ты же ее слышал сто раз, — начал было человек, но турианец повел подбородком в сторону Ниры, которая отошла заварить лево-чай, в сторону человека, опять в сторону Ниры, и встопорщил мандибулы так, что Тарк испугалась, как бы не отломились.

— А. Ну да, — сказал человек, ухмыльнулся (это когда рот раздвигается так, что становятся видны передние плоские зубы) и начал новую историю.

Эта была совсем не такая интересная, тем более, что его то и дело перебивали. Нира задавала идиотские вопросы, все хохотали невпопад, и Тарк стало совсем скучно. Она решила проверить, как идут дела в гостиной.

Она без помех заняла свой наблюдательный пост. На дедушку Кастиса напало его любимое настроение, и он ударился в чтение морали. Тарк еще помнила, как когда-то переживала от его нравоучений, пока не научилась не вслушиваться. Она посмотрела на папу повнимательнее, и точно: взгляд у него был остекленевший, погруженный в собственные мысли. Вдруг он чуть прищурился — ой! Кажется, он ее заметил!

Но в этот момент дедушка Кастис как раз замолчал, и папа перевел взгляд на него:

— Вы закончили, отец? Я, собственно, пришел к вам в том числе за советом.

Дедушка сразу как будто преобразился, лицо у него стало внимательное и деловое, и высокомерное выражение с него пропало. Тарк была в восхищении: она, конечно, тоже уже научилась понемногу переключать дедушкино настроение, но никогда ей не удавалось это сделать так быстро.

— Виктус хочет, чтобы я как можно скорее отправился руководить восстановлением ретранслятора в Скоплении Этона — он очень нужен, а от графика они отстают. А я… в Туманности Титана колонисты: турианцы, люди, волусы, остальные — ожидают моего возвращения. Ретранслятор — это всего лишь одно из дел, которые нужно закончить. Так уж вышло, что я у них что-то вроде главы правительства. Мы никак не оформляли наш статус — было не до того, но мы построили себе дом. И я не то чтобы готов отложиться от Иерархии, но не уверен, что у меня есть выбор.

Тарк из всего этого поняла только три вещи. Во-первых, что, кажется, ее папа — важная персона, во-вторых, что у него неприятности, а в-третьих, что дедушка настроен помогать. Прямо как когда Тарк собрались выгонять из школы! Он заговорил о том, что конфликт интересов вполне можно уладить, о рычагах воздействия и апелляции к Галактическому Совету — Тарк его понимала с пятого на десятое, да не очень-то и старалась. Главное, что они постараются все исправить.

Тарк поняла, что волновалась, только когда наконец перевела дух. В горле пересохло, а ягоды с планеты Торвальд были все-таки очень ароматными. В надежде, что всем сейчас не до нее, Тарк протянула руку…

Тут-то ее и сцапали.

Тарк завизжала. Ну ладно, по правде говоря, визжала она больше для порядка, чтобы никому не пришло в голову, что в обычных обстоятельствах ее можно вот так запросто взять и схватить. Но все-таки вопила изо всех сил.

Но папа уже поставил ее перед собой и отпустил — пришлось замолчать. Он протянул ей руку и посмотрел в глаза, и Тарк взяла протянутую руку. Лицо у папы на миг сделалось такое, как будто у него болят зубы, но Тарк решила его простить на этот раз — все-таки она очень здорово умела визжать, аж у самой уши заложило. К тому же ей представилась возможность задать наконец свои важные вопросы.

— А это правда, что вы меня не хотели? Или хотели, но потом передумали? И кто, в конце концов, была моя мама?

— Ни то ни другое: мы вообще не ожидали, что ты у нас родишься, — ответил папа серьезно. — Но очень обрадовались. И удивились. Но больше обрадовались. То, что ты появилась на свет, — огромное чудо, и я, честно говоря, только очень приблизительно могу его объяснить. Твоя мама… 

Тут он остановился, и снова лицо у него сделалось растерянным и печальным. Тарк даже показалось на секунду, что он сейчас заплачет, но взрослые мужчины же не плачут? Но папа поморгал немного, вздохнул и снова очень внимательно посмотрел Тарк в глаза, даже бегущую строку на своем визоре, кажется, выключил. 

— Твоя мама была не турианкой, а человеком. Ее звали Джейн Шепард, и я обязательно всё тебе про нее расскажу.


End file.
